


Against The Odds

by SomedayonBroadway



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 13:59:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18639508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomedayonBroadway/pseuds/SomedayonBroadway
Summary: They were an odd couple, to be sure. But maybe that’s just what made them perfect.





	Against The Odds

**Author's Note:**

> Alright. I am proud of myself. This is request number 5 that I've written up, now. And guys... I have a lot of requests.
> 
> This one ... well... it wasn't completely a request, but I made it one. A while ago I had a reviewer named Fanz4life and they reviewed one of my stories with a whole bunch of headcanons for Katherine and Jack, so I decided to make a little oneshot about it.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy!

They were an odd couple to say the least. One with an inability to sit still and another who needed long periods of silence as they dove into work head first. Still, somehow it worked, though at times it seemed impossible.

He was a ragamuffin scraping for pennies on the street and she was an heiress with her life set out for her. Though, both of them felt trapped, locked in a cage by the society they were raised in. One meant to have everything she could ever want within a simple snap of her fingers, another destined to be kicked around and stomped on for the rest of his life.

It was almost as if the world knew just how perfect timing could be. They were both on the verge of breaking under the pressure set on their shoulders. The universe must've known if there was no one to help them carry the weight, they'd collapse.

Still, they were indeed odd. But that did not keep them from admiring the odd things about each other.

She loved watching him draw. No matter how little attention he paid her whilst he was consumed by a creative craving not many people could truly understand. He'd be writing with one hand and sketching with the other in the next second. It was almost funny to see him switch so swiftly and easily.

The drawings were her gateway into his guarded heart; Things that were so locked away she feared she may never know them. It scared her. She wanted every moment, every detail of her lover inside her brain that could not stop soaking up the information. She wanted to know every smile, every scar, every fear and every dream. And if she looked close enough, she could see them, displayed ever so secretly in the paints and inks he managed to scrounge up and use on paper.

And when he was ready to tell her, he would. She didn't press. She waited. Yet another small detail that made them even stronger together.

Though, it didn't mean times never got hard. If there was one thing these two had in common, it was how stubborn they could be. Their fights rang throughout the city like gunshots, making everyone fear the end of the world until a door slammed and everything went still for a moment in the bustling city that never slept. He was too proud for his own good and she was too clean cut and curious for hers. Sometimes they feared they didn't deserve the other.

They were always back in each other's arms within the day, sobbing and clinging to their lover for dear life, begging forgiveness.

She was never too good at reading him, where as the world was a book for him and anyone and everyone were simple words on the pages. While she did try her best to recognize his ticks and tells, he always seemed to be ten steps ahead of her. Not that either of them minded. But she made it a point to get better. To hold him when she knew she could and give him his space when he needed it. After all, it is what he did for her.

He always was the romantic. She adored that about him. The way he would decide in an instant that they needed to go up to the roof and watch the stars in each other's arms, or the way he'd swindle a single rose to give her "just because you look so beautiful today..." He'd use those words often and perfectly. Even when she didn't feel it.

And she was always the rock that he'd never had. The one who could coax him into opening himself up. She was the one and only who could make him vulnerable at a glance, causing his walls to collapse, even if only for a moment. Even if only to see the way he'd seen the world for mere seconds. Because she didn't know. She knew she didn't know.

They'd both been trapped. But one may have been more real at a point in time than the other. One might have been truly trapped, locked behind heavy doors and beaten like an animal off the street. And no one did a damned thing.

He was thief and she was an heir. But he'd stolen her away. And she'd thrown him the keys.

It was a game of chance they played. If, perhaps, they'd been in different places at different time... if she'd decided to take that trip across the pond, if he'd decided to hell with it all and go to that perfect little city out west, he may have never gotten to wake up that morning and tackle his brother out of their restless sleep. He may have never tripped down that fire escape and landed at the feet of a fiery reporter for the paper across town. He may have never gotten to look her in the eyes and wink or say, "Mornin' Miss... can I interest you in today's news?" with his smug smile and endearing green eyes.

Likewise, if she hadn't been readily waiting at her door for a friend to escort her to work on her father's orders. If she hadn't stopped to buy that little girl the pear she'd eyed so helpless from across the street, if she hadn't gotten lost in thought and taken a different, shorter route to work that morning, she would've never been able to look that little ragamuffin in the eye and reply back, "The paper isn't out yet..." so knowingly and confused as she did not understand why this boy was looking at her the way he was, so forward and flirtatious.

"Oh, I would be honored to deliver it to you... _personally_."

Her friend went to defend her. She almost let him. After all, who was she to him? Just another kid on the street who she'd never see again. So she stepped forward and smirked at him. After all, two could play at this game. "Oh I have a headline for you," she replied smugly. He leaned closer to her, believing he'd just charmed her even a little. "'Cheeky boy gets nothing for his troubles." With a shrug she watched with a smile as he let out a chuckle and let her walk passed him.

It was a chance meeting. And one that they'd remember for the rest of their lives.

Against all odds these two found each other. Against all discriminations and judgement these two stayed with each other. Against society, these two got married.

The universe worked in mysterious ways. They were an odd couple, to say the least. But maybe that what made them just perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> There you have it folks! I hope to maybe start updating some stories soon, but we'll see what happens.
> 
> As always, thanks for reading! Make sure to tell me what you liked, what you didn't, what you'd change or what you'd improve by leaving me a review! Love ya fansies!


End file.
